Secrets and Lies
by Writingiswhatiam
Summary: Two Degrassi students, seperated, one at college, the other at home taking care of the daughter he deosnt know about, meet again. (NOT CRAIG AND MANNY) disclaimer, i do not own any degrassi characters or the show itself. CHapter 8 is FINALLY up
1. Default Chapter

From Emma's POV  
~~~~~~~******~~~~~~  
I finished cleaning my house, thankful that I had the day off work. Then I tip-toed upstairs and looked at my daughter, who was taking a nap in her bed. I smiled and leaned against the doorframe. *****Flashback*****  
I was so young when I had her, I was only seventeen. And her dad was leaving to study photography in America. I loved him, I couldn't tell him, because I knew he would stay and I couldn't let him do that. I wouldn't ruin his life like that. So I hid my pregnancy from him for as long as I could and it worked. He left never knowing that he had a beautiful daughter.  
Caitlin had gotten me a job working with her, which helped a lot. But even she didn't know who the father was; the only person who knew was Mom  
Mom understood: she knew how easily it was for a girl to get swept off her feet by a guy. So Mom and Snake helped out but they could only do so much, they babysat while I was at work. Which helped them out with Jack; it gave him someone to play with. *****flashback*****  
Breanna had begun to ask about her father, and I don't know what I'm going to tell her. Just then, the doorbell rang, interrupting my thoughts. I went downstairs to answer it.  
I opened the door, and I froze. There he was, tall, dark hair, charming smile, everything I had loved about him had now returned, and was standing on my doorstep.  
"Craig." I said, shocked, relieved, scared and confused.  
"Hi, Emma," he said. "It's been along time."  
"Four years," I said.  
"I missed you."  
"I missed you too," I said. "Um, come in, we have a lot of catching up to do."  
~~~~~~******~~~~~~  
"Do you want something to drink? Like some hot cocoa or tea or something?" I asked.  
"Tea would be good," he said. "It's a nice place you have here."  
"Thanks," I said. He followed me to the kitchen. I poured two glasses of ice tea and sat down at the kitchen table. He sat down across from me.  
"So are you going to college?" he asked.  
"No, uh.there were some.circumstances that kept me from going. But Caitlin helped me get a job working with her and it pays pretty well so." I said nervously.  
"Oh, that's cool. I graduated a few months ago. I wanted to see you again, I'm moving back in with Joey and Caitlin."  
"That's cool," I said. I twirled a strand of hair nervously around my finger.  
"Mommy," a tiny voice said from behind me. I turned to see my little girl with curly black hair.just like her dad. She grabbed my arm, hugging it and trying to hide behind it.  
"Oh.you have a daughter?" Craig asked.  
"Yeah.she's."  
"Are you married?"  
"No but.."  
"How old is she?"  
I took a deep breath, knowing as soon as he heard this he would know she was his. "She's four," I said.  
He looked like he stopped breathing, his eyes widened, his mouth dropped. "She's uh.."  
"Breanna, honey, why don't you go watch television? The Lon King is in the VCR." I said.  
She ran into the living room, her curly hair bobbing up and down. "Craig.I can explain."  
"Is she mine?" he asked.  
"Craig, I couldn't tell you. You would have stayed here and not gone to college. I had to let you go, I couldn't let you know about her.I'm so sorry."  
"You couldn't even call me when you had her? When's her birthday?"  
"July 25, the summer after you left," I said.  
"Emma! Does she know about me?"  
"Craig, what was I supposed to tell her?" I asked. "I was seventeen, I was scared and confused and stupid."  
"Stupid, being with me was stupid?"  
"That's not what I meant," I said.  
"Emma, how could you do this? You could have told me, I would have taken you with me, instead of leaving you here to face this alone!" He got up and walked out. *****Flashback*****  
"I'm going to miss you, Emma," Craig said. We were standing in line waiting for his plane.  
"I'll miss you, too." I said, wanting so much to tell him about our baby and to ask him to stay. But I couldn't be that selfish, I wouldn't do that to him. I sucked up my pain and decided it was time to grow up. It was time to be a mother.  
Craig had left, waving goodbye to me and saying that he would call. He never did. *****end of flashback*****  
I sat at the table, my face buried in my hands to hide my tears. I know what I did was wrong, but if he knew how much I had loved him he would understand. But now I am being judged for making a mistake. 


	2. Making up

~~~~~~******~~~~~~  
I stood outside of Joey's house, Breanna's hand in mine. I knocked on the door. Caitlin answered, and said, "Oh, Emma.hi."  
"I know, I messed up. I should have told you guys that Breanna was Craig's but I was afraid you would tell him," I said.  
"I understand its okay." Caitlin said, giving me a gentle hug.  
"Anyway, is Craig here?" I asked.  
"Yeah he's in the garage; you know where it is, though." She said.  
I walked to the garage, and knocked on the door. I kneeled down to fix Breanna's hair because it had fallen out of the pink ribbon that matched her pink jumper. The door opened.  
"Craig, hi.can we talk?" I asked.  
"Yeah, come in," he said.  
There were boxes on the floor, and the place was kind of cluttered, but he was moving in, so it was expected. He took a seat in a chair and Breanna and I sat on the couch.  
"I know I messed up Craig, and I know I should have given you the chance to get to know your daughter, and I'm sorry about that. But I'm going to try to make up for that right now, so I wanted to know if you would like to spend the day with us, we were going to go shopping," I said, nervously brushing invisible wrinkles from my shirt.  
"I'd love to," he said. "Does she know yet?"  
"No, I thought you might want to tell her."  
He looked at her, his dark eyes admiring her, "Breanna," he said.  
She looked up at him, her dark eyes looked identical to his, and her curls falling around her face made her look like an angel. "This is your dad," I finished for him knowing he couldn't find the words to say. She cocked her head to one side, then the other and gently reached her hand out to his face. Her face broke out into a smile as she said, "Daddy?" "Yeah.Yeah that's me." he looked so..loveable. I looked at them both, wanting to hug her, wanting to kiss him.  
~~~~~~******~~~~~~ We walked through the mall, window shopping and occasionally going into stores. The more I watched him with her, the more I started to love him. No, Emma, don't do it. You can't love him again, remember? He hurt you; don't let him do it again. I told myself. "Mommy, can I have a teddy bear?" Breanna asked. "You promised me one, 'member..you said I could have one next time we came her because you didn't get me one last time." "I remember," I said. "I'll buy it," Craig said, looking at me. "If it's okay with you, that is."  
  
"Of course, you can if you want," I said. We went into the teddy bear store so Breanna could pick one out. She settled on a traditional light brown teddy bear with a pink ribbon tied around the neck. Craig kneeled down to give the bear to his daughter. "I want you to keep this to always remember by, okay?" She nodded, her pony tail bobbing up and down. 


	3. Getting Together

Thank you for all of the good reviews, they mean a lot to me. I don't know where any of this is coming from, but it just keeps coming and coming, so I hope you enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~******~~~~~~  
  
That night, Craig, Breanna and I had dinner together at my house. I made Breanna's favorites, chicken with a side of macaroni and cheese. It turns out that it was one of Craig's favorites too.  
After dinner, Breanna was wiped out. Craig gave her a kiss goodnight and I took her to her bedroom.  
  
"How is she?" Craig asked.  
"She's asleep," I said. "So.I guess you should go home, then huh?"  
"Are you kidding? I'm twenty-two, I don't have a curfew," he said laughing.  
I laughed, and looked up at him. Looking into those deep brown eyes brought back a flood of memories.  
~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~  
It was late one night and Craig and I had gone on the perfect date. We had a candlelight dinner at a cozy café and then we had gone for a walk through the park. Then we went back to his garage apartment. We started kissing; things got carried away.one thing led to another.  
"Craig?" I asked.  
"Yeah, Emma?" he replied, breathlessly as we lay on his bed cuddled up together.  
"Promise you'll love me forever?"  
He looked deep into my eyes and said, "I promise."  
~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~  
  
"Craig..I, do you remember.," I couldn't figure out how to say the words.  
"Do I remember what? The promise I made you that night we.."  
"Yeah," I cut him off quickly. "that's what I meant."  
"Of course I remember, I made it from the bottom of my heart," Craig took a step toward me. "I meant what I said that night." He took a few more steps and stopped standing right in front of me.  
I was caught up in his eyes, his warm, caring eyes.I was breathless. I felt Craig's arms come around my waist and pull me closer to him. I put my hands on his chest, remembering how much I had loved him, how much I still love him.  
"Craig," I managed to say, but my words were cut off by his kiss.  
When he pulled away, he said, "Emma.I still love you. I always have and I always will."  
"I love you too, Craig," I said.  
"Why did we ever break up?" he asked, almost as if heartbroken.  
"You were leaving, and I didn't want to hold you back," I said.  
"Well, I'm here now. Can we try this again?"  
"I'd love to, Craig." 


	4. Happy Days

~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~  
The next day, I woke up with Breanna tugging on my blankets. "Mommy..mommy.." she was saying.  
I sat up, sleepily. "What's wrong honey?"  
"I feel yucky!" she stated.  
I picked her up and carried her down stairs. "What feels yucky?" I asked.  
"Everything."  
"Like what?"  
"Like my throat, my tummy, and my foot," she pointed to each body part. "Well, not my foot.but my tummy and my throat hurt."  
I called Caitlin, and asked her if I could take a sick day.  
"Emma, I'm sorry. But we have the presentation on teen pregnancy, I need you." Caitlin said.  
"My daughter's sick, Caitlin, what am I supposed to do?"  
~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~  
Craig agreed to watch Breanna while I went to work. I rushed through the presentation, thinking of my little girl the whole time. I did an outstandingly good job, though. But I think anyone would if they had somewhere to be, or someone to get back to.  
I picked Breanna up at six, like I said I would.  
"Thank you so much, Craig," I said, putting an arm around Breanna's shoulder. "Caitlin wouldn't let me take the day off, which is understandable."  
"I talked to Spike, she said that she wouldn't mind babysitting, so I can take you out on that dinner I need to make up for," he flashed me that irresistible smile, so I couldn't say no.  
"Sounds like fun," I said.  
"I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow night. Be ready, be beautiful.wait you already are," he said.  
Awwwww, how cute! I thought to myself, "Why, thank you," I joked.  
He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss goodnight, and I took Breanna home. I covered her up in a blanket and brought her the teddy bear that Craig had bought for her. I brought out a choice of movies.  
"How about..Sleeping Beauty?" I asked.  
"No, the evil witch scares me," she said simply.  
"Snow White?" I offered.  
"That one scares me too," she sighed.  
"Okay, um.The Little Mermaid?"  
"OOH OOH OHH, yeah yeah yeah, that one. I like that one," she said excitedly.  
"Okay, me too," I put The Little Mermaid in the VCR and started it for her. Then I held her while we watched the movie.  
"Do you know what my teddy bear's name is?" she asked.  
"No, what is it?" I asked.  
"It's...ummm.. his name is Mr. Cuddles," she said, nodding her head.  
It was so adorable, I had to laugh. "Mr. Cuddles huh, that's a cute name."  
~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~  
Breanna fell asleep halfway through the movie. I carried her upstairs slowly. I lay her down and watched her sleep. She was so precious, she was my world. I loved her with all of my heart. I don't know what I would ever do if something happened to her.  
So, the next night Breanna was at Mom's house with Jack, and I was waiting nervously for Craig to come and pick me up.  
I had tried on every combination of clothing in my closet at least twice. I settled on a skirt with a pair of high heels and a baby blue blouse. Then I settled on a pair of jeans and a tank top. I was about to change, when the doorbell rang.  
Craig and I went to a really nice restaurant. The food was good, but the company was better.  
"Craig, I have something to tell you," I started to say. But I couldn't, if he knew, he'd never trust me again.  
"What is that?"  
"I..uh, I'm having a really great time tonight," I said. I couldn't tell him my secret, he would be so hurt. But I love him, and he deserves to know.  
"That's good," he said.  
We continued to talk, and I began to feel guiltier than usual. I had to tell him soon, before the truth came out.  
~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~ 


	5. The Truth Has A Way of Coming Out

~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~  
The next day, I was at work, helping Caitlin come up for questions with a new interview, when Rhonda, the secretary came into our office, saying I had a visitor. Thinking it was Craig, I went out into the lobby. I stopped in my tracks.  
"Chris, what are you doing here?" I asked, nervously.  
"I came to tell you I was back, but something told me you'd be more excited," he put his arms around me and tried to kiss me.  
"Honey, I'm working," I said.  
"Fine, but I'm taking you out tonight."  
"I do have a daughter, you know."  
"Then let me come over, I haven't seen you in a week."  
"Okay, but Breanna hasn't been feeling well," I said. "So not too much excitement okay?"  
"Promise."  
~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~  
That night, after Breanna was asleep in bed, Chris and I were in the kitchen. I was washing dishes, and he was telling me about his trip to Spain.  
"But, I really missed you," he said.  
"I missed you too," I said. I felt uneasy, I wasn't in love with him, I never was, but how do you tell someone that?  
He pulled me close to him, wrapping his arms around me. "How much did you miss me?"  
"Chris, Breanna's upstairs." I said in protest.  
  
"Shhh, I can keep a secret," he whispered, leaning in to kiss me.  
I didn't want to kiss him, I tried to pull away, but his arms were so tight that I couldn't.  
"Emma, I brought this for Breanna," Craig's voice said. "What the hell is going on in here?"  
I pulled away quickly, feeling SO ashamed. "Craig, it isn't what you think!"  
"Craig, she doesn't owe you any explanation, she's my woman," Chris said.  
"Excuse me? I don't think so," Craig said.  
"Last time I checked, I don't belong to either of you," I said. "I'm not property, and how dare you talk about me as if I were!"  
"Emma, that's not what I meant," Chris said.  
"Chris, get out. Please, just leave," I said.  
He walked away and slammed the door.  
"Emma what was going on? Did he attack you?" Craig asked.  
"What, no.not really," I said. "Craig, when you came back, I was seeing Chris. I wanted to tell you, but I love you. I didn't want you to hate me."  
"So you lied to me?" he asked. "Like last time."  
"What do you mean 'like last time'?"  
"You lied to me about our daughter, you lied to me about being single, what else are you hiding, Emma!"  
"Craig, that isn't fair. I didn't tell you about Breanna for your sake, and I was going to tell you about Chris, I just wasn't expecting him to be back so soon!"  
"Yeah right, Emma, whatever. Why don't you call me when you grow up and learn to be honest!"  
He walked out, and I slid to the floor crying. 


	6. On My Own Again

~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~  
I hardly slept at all that night, I was so mad at myself for not being truthful to Craig. What could I do? I couldn't do anything, even if I tried. I knew Craig, when he's upset or angry, you can't reason with him.  
I was awake at six when my alarm clock went off for me to get ready for work. I showered, dressed and called the baby sitter. Sixteen year old, Jamie was happy to come over and baby-sit for me when I didn't want to bother Mom.  
At work, I was out-of-it; I dropped Caitlin's papers four times. I messed when I was typing them seven times.  
"Emma, why don't you just go talk to Craig?" Caitlin said to me.  
"Because I know him, Caitlin, I took my chances on him forgiving me once. But I know he will not forgive me for cheating on him. That's just not like him," I said.  
"He might, he cheated on Ashley with Manny remember? And its not like you meant to do it, you were waiting for Chris to come back so you could break up with him. I'm sure he will understand," Caitlin was trying desperately to help, but I couldn't figure out why.  
"I'll give him time to cool off, but I know that Breanna will miss her father. Will you tell him that?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I'll tell him."  
~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~  
That night, my heart about jumped out of my skin when Craig stopped by.  
"I just came by to see if Breanna could spend tonight and tomorrow with me," Craig said.  
"Of.of course, she's your daughter. I'm not going to deny you the right of seeing her," I said.  
"Funny, isn't that what you've been doing for four years?" He said bitterly.  
His words shot at my heart like bullets, nearly bringing me to tears. "She's in the living room, why don't you go talk to her, while I get a bag ready for her?" I said, choking back my pain and my tears and putting my daughters' happiness first.  
I walked up the stairs, thankful that my back was to him so he couldn't see the tears falling down my cheeks. I went into Breanna's room and grabbed her small Barbie duffel bag. I put a pair of pajamas with Mickey Mouse on them, a change of clothes, and her favorite bedtime story in the bag. I then grabbed Mr. Cuddles and headed downstairs.  
"Here are her things, she likes to be read to right before bed and make sure she brushes her teeth and says her prayers," I said, handing the bag to Craig.  
"Yeah, I will."  
I knelt down to Breanna. "Here's Mr. Cuddles, I thought you might want to take him with you okay? I love you, be careful and buckle up remember?"  
"Yes, Mommy. I love you too," she said.  
I gave her a hug and a kiss and watched as she and Craig left.  
I refused to sit there and wallow in self pity. So I went to see Mom.  
  
I told her everything, by the time I was done, I was in tears.  
"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry," she said.  
"What am I going to do? He hates me," I said.  
"Emma, he doesn't hate you," she told me.  
"Okay, but still. He doesn't like me very much right now," I told her.  
"Try talking to him," she said. "Sit him down, one on one and talk calmly."  
"I'll try," I said. "How stupid am I? I should have told him the truth, now I'm on my own again," I laid my head on the table and let out a big sigh. On my own again. 


	7. Just Talk To Me!

I know that this is a short chapter, but I'm not sure where to take it so bear with me okay?  
  
~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~  
When Craig came to drop Breanna off, Mom was at my house. She told me to take Craig out somewhere and talk to him, and that she would watch Breanna while I did.  
"Craig, can I talk to you?" I asked.  
"I should go back home, I have things I need to do," he said, walking out the door.  
I gave Breanna a kiss on the forehead, and hurried after Craig, grabbing my purse on the way. "Craig, wait," I said.  
"Emma, I really need to go home," he said.  
"Craig, talk to me," I said, grabbing his arm.  
"Why should I?" he asked, his anger was obvious.  
"Because, we need to set some things straight," I said, my tone matching his. "I know you hate me, I know your angry right now, but can you please hear me out, please."  
"Fine, let's go to The Dot," he said.  
We sat down at the counter and I bought two French Vanilla Cappuccinos, and walked outside to talk before either of us said anything.  
"Craig," I started. "I'm really sorry, I meant to tell you, but he just, he came back sooner than I expected."  
"Emma, that's not what this, is about," he said. "It's the fact that you don't trust me."  
"What? Of course I trust you," I said.  
"No you don't," he said to me. ` "What are you talking about? I gave up everything for you! I gave up my morals and my future. I stayed home instead of going to college so you wouldn't have to give up your career in photography! I raised our daughter alone for four years," I began to cry. "And you say I don't trust you? Craig, I love you, of course I trust you!"  
"Emma..." he started to say. "I didn't think of it that way."  
"Of course you didn't, you only thought about what you were left out of. I understand you being angry with me, Craig, but I did it for you."  
He grabbed me and pulled me into his arms, holding me tightly.  
~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~ 


	8. Tragedy Strikes, Miracles Happen

~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~  
At that moment, my cell phone rang. I reached into my bag so I could answer it.  
"Hello?" I asked.  
"Emma, you have to get to the hospital, fast...its Breanna...." Mom's voice was urgent.  
"What? What about Breanna?" I asked my heart pounding.  
"Just get here," she said, hanging up the phone.  
"Oh no, oh my gosh, oh no..." I didn't know what to do.  
Craig put his hands on my shoulders, "What happened?"  
"I don't know, we have to get to the hospital. Something's wrong with Breanna," I said. Tears were pouring down my cheeks. I can't lose my daughter, I can't.  
~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~  
Mom was in the hallway of the emergency room when Craig and I ran in.  
  
"Mom, what happened?" I asked in a panicky tone.  
"She fell down the stairs and passed out, I think she broke her arm...so I brought her in," she said. "Don't panic, I'm sure she'll be fine."  
  
"Oh my gosh, what am I going to do?" I said to nobody in particular.  
"Emma, she'll be alright, you just have to have faith. Okay? Calm down," Craig put his arms around me in comfort.  
"Ms. Nelson?" I heard a voice ask.  
"Yes?" I turned to see a tall, dark haired woman in a doctor's uniform.  
"Hi, I'm Doctor Kerwin, I'm the one taking care of Breanna. I can assure you she's in good hands," the doctor said.  
"Ashley?" Craig asked.  
"Yeah, it's me," she said.  
"Please, take good care of our daughter," Craig said in a begging voice.  
"I always take good care of my patients," she said. "But I'll keep an extremely close eye on her. You might want to go home and grab a few things; she's awake now if you want to see her."  
"Of course I want to see her," I said. "Can you take me to her? I'll be back in a minute," I said to Craig.  
Ashley led me back into a hospital room. I saw my little girl lying in the bed; she looked so anguished.  
"I'll give you a minute alone with her," She said, leaving the room.  
I sat down in a chair next to the bed and took her hand. "Hi honey, are you feeling better?"  
She nodded her head. "The doctor said I broke my arm. What's that mean?"  
"That means that your arm is hurt, and it has to be put in a cast so it can heal. But you'll be okay. Doctor Kerwin told me that you're going to have to stay the night here, so Mommy was going to home and get some of your things. Is there anything special you want?"  
She nodded her head again, "I want Mr. Snuggles, can you bring him?"  
"Sure honey. I'll be right back," I kissed her on the forehead. "I love you, okay?"  
"I love you, too, Mommy," She said.  
I smiled and left the room.  
"I'm gong to go get Mr. Snuggles and her blanket, do you want to come?" I told Craig.  
"Yeah, let's hurry," he said.  
~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~  
"Okay, that's everything," I said, coming down the stairs.  
"Yeah, can I talk to you for a second?" Craig asked.  
"Yeah, what?" I said.  
"I love you," he said. He took me in his arms and kissed me.  
"I love you, too," I said.  
"I really wasn't prepared for this, but..." he knelt down on one knee.  
My heart stopped, I couldn't believe this was happening.  
"Emma, will you marry me?"  
I started crying, "Yes," I said. 


End file.
